


Hard Night

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [8]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: The second of the two smutlettes.  This has just a little non-con at the beginning, but it changes quickly. Toki can be a wicked man at times.





	Hard Night

Nathan was tired as he trudged through the lobby after being dropped off by the cab. It was 3:27 AM and the trip that should have taken maybe an hour by plane had taken over 12 hours. All he wanted to do was get back to his penthouse and sleep.... maybe shower first.

The long trip had started to go wrong with fog at the airport on the other end. They could not take off. As Toki had a special dinner planned for some anniversary that Nathan could not remember, he had really wanted to be home for dinner that night. It sure wasn't their first. That was still a few months away. But Toki would do this little celebration things that were mostly silly but fun. Maybe not the dinner, but the afterwards......

But everything seemed to plot to keep him away from home and Toki. The fog, accidents that created traffic jams, accidents his vehicle was in, breakdowns, etc etc. Hell, in one traffic jam there was even a birth! That he helped with, sort of, kind of, okay, stood around and watched while trying not to pass out. (Damn, women did that on a regular basis? They were right, no male would ever survive that!)

And Nathan was filthy. He had tried to help push breakdowns out of the traffic, help others, and wound up covered with mud, grease, blood (maybe from the birth? He couldn't remember getting it on him), and who knew what else. He just wanted to get home and cleaned up.

The elevator rose up to his penthouse and he was home. Nathan dropped the briefcase by the door. Peeled his coat and suit jacket off. He was sure the coat was salvageable, but his suit, his shirt, and probably his shoes were beyond help. He was unbuttoning his shirt before he noticed there was still a light on in the living room.

He went to turn it off and found that the small table Toki and he had dinner at when it was just the two of them was still set with one place. And Toki was curled up asleep on the sofa, clad in a robe.

Nathan went over and brushed Toki's head. "Hey, Toki! You waited up for me?"

Toki blinked sleep from his eyes and rubbed them. "Nathan! Yous finally home! Did yous have anythings to eats?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it home for dinner. It was just horrible traveling. No, I haven't eaten, but I'm not really hungry anymore. Just tried. All I want to do is take a shower and go to bed."

Toki looked a little disappointed. "Alrights, but Is did save yours dinner for yous."

"Thank you, Toki." Nathan said as finished taking off this dirty shirt. "Hey, I know I should remember it, but what was this special dinner for anyway?"

"Why, dis is de the anniversary of yous being an Immortal. Is knows yous wouldn't remember it, it was so longs ago."

"What? You did this for just that? That wasn't that big a day in my life."

"Ja, but it's a bigs deal in my lifes, Nathan. If yous hadn't done dats, yous would have died a long times ago and wes would never mets."

'You're right, Toki. So I guess it was a big deal. I just didn't know it at the time." Nathan stretched and tried to pop his back. He was stiff all over from traveling so long.

"Yous alright, Nathan?"

"Yeah, just stressed and tired."

An old little smile ghosted on Toki's face. "Oh, goods. Is glad I planned whats Is planned den."

"What? No plans tonight, Toki. I'm tired......hey!

Toki had risen form the sofa and grabbed Nathan's left wrist and had tied something he pulled from the robe's pocket to it. He pulled the wrist behind Nathan's back and grabbed the man's right wrist and pulled that back, too. He had the other man's hand bound behind him in no time at all. The boy was quick.

"Hey! What is this? Untied me, Toki! Now!" Nathan tried to get his hands free but whatever it ws that bound them was strong.

Toki spun Nathan to face him and so his back was toward a tall back chair. "Nos. Dis is stress relief."

"Toki! What the hell!" Nathan found himself backed up to the chair. "Let me go!"

Toki instead undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his thighs before pushing him down onto the chair. Nathan forgot the young man was surprisingly strong for his slight build. 

Toki said nothing as he finished striping Nathan of his pants, shoes, and socks. Part of his silence was because Nathan was still giving him a fight. He had to concentrate to lift one leg up and over the arm of the chair and get Nathan's leg bound to the chair's leg with something red. He managed to repeat the process with the older man's othe rleg and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

There was Nathan, naked, his hands bound behind him, and both legs spread wide and bound to the chair's legs. A wonderful view if he wasn't so angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TOKI!!!????!?? LET ME GO!!!!!"

"Nos. Dis is stress relief. Skwisgaar showed mes from that books Charles brought homes. Skwisgaar said dis works and is funs. Is thinks Is agrees with hims. Ohs, dos ties are silks and won't breaks."

"What?" Nathan had stopped struggling.

"Silk ties. I buys dem special for dis. Skwisgaar said red is sexiest and Is thinks hes rights. Dey looks good on yous."

Nathan just continued staring at the brunette. This was not something he would expect from him.

"Toki, what is going on here?"

"Is is going to give yous "stress relief". If yous keeps fight dis, Is will leaves yous heres. All nights, by yourselfs. And Skwisgaar and Charles are suppose to comes for breakfast dis mornings. Is lets dem find you like dis.... if yous keeps fightings."

"You won't dare!"

Toki moved to Nathan, put his hands on his knees, and leaned in with this evil little grin. "Ohs, yes, Is woulds."

Nathan stared in shock, and then he sighed deeply. "Alright. What you going to do to me?"

"Goods boy. Is just going to do dis." Toki undid his robe and dropped it.

He was nude underneath it. He had pulled something else from the robe's pocket before he had dropped it. It was some lubricant and he stroked some on himself before kneeling in front of Nathan to prepare the older man. Toki not only stroked and stretched the other man's entry, but he took his cock in his free hand and stroked and licked it.

Nathan closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Maybe this would be so bad after all. He still wasn't happy with being tied up, but maybe there was some benefits. And, oh, gods, Toki was very good at what he did.

In all too short a time, Toki pulled away from him and stood up. Nathan sighed with the loss of sensation and looked at Toki.

"Now what?"

Toki smiled at him and pushed into Nathan. He put his hands on the bound man's knees and began pumping in and out hard. He set a fast and hard pace right away. He knew the older man was tired and didn't want to prolong this. He just wanted to give him some pleasure and from Nathan's moans, he was doing just that.

Both men rolled their heads back with their eyes as Toki pumped away. Tied as he was, Nathan couldn't help at all. All he could do was receive.

"Toki! Please! Touch me!" Nathan cried out.

"Touch yous?" Toki had a wicked grin. "Touch yous where?"

"My cock! Please, Toki!"

Toki leaned a bit forward and took the man's neglected erection and pumped it as hard as he was the man himself. Nathan was writhing as much as he could and moaning loudly.

"Oh, gods, Toki! This is incredible!"

'Ands yous fought sos hards against its."

"I'm sorry! Make me come for you! Aaaarrggghhh!!!! I want to come for you!" Nathan's long hair was hanging over his face, his green eyes hazy with lust.

"Whats does yous wants?" Toki was in the same state. But he was holding back until Nathan came. "Is gives yous anything yous wants!"

Nathan started to tremble. He felt his body begin to tighten up. "AAAH! TOKI!"

The older man's body jerked as his release hit. His cum spurted out all over Toki's hand.

Toki couldn't hold back with Nathan tightening on his cock and he shot deep into the bound man, yelling his name before he collapsed on him.

Nathan felt Toki's hands roaming over his legs and thighs before he pulled away to kneel and untie him from the chair. Nathan bent down so Toki could reach to free his hands.

"Oh, wow." Nathan panted. "Alright, I won't kill you for that. But I am going to come up with some suitable revenge."

"Is fair. Is was hopings yous do de same to mes sometimes." Toki still had an evil little smile.

"Sounds good. Oh, and see if you can borrow that book of Charles'. I want to take a look at that thing."

Toki's smile just got bigger.


End file.
